el amuleto
by pao saki
Summary: la magia existe, cada uno de los chicos podrá pedir un deseo, pero, ¿que?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola espero que les agrade una nueva historia **

….

"el amuleto"

Todo comenzó como siempre, Leo viendo héroes espaciales, Donnei en su laboratorio y Raph persiguiendo a Mikey

Mikey: AUXILIO.- corría lo más rápido que podía

Raph: TE VOY A MATAR

Mikey: JURO QUE NO HICE NADA

Pasaron por la sala gritando

Leo: podrían shh es la mejor parte

Mikey corrió asía el dojo y entro en la habitación de Splinter

Mikey: SENSEI RAPH ME QUIERE ASESINAR

Raph: malas noticias el sensei no esta

Mikey se quedó parado pegado a un mueble

Mikey: antes de que me hagas algo, quiero saber de qué se me acusa, estoy completamente seguro de que soy inocente

Raph: te culpo por entrar a mi cuarto, esculcar mis cosa romper mis comics y de leer mi diario

Mikey: ok de eso si soy culpable

Raph: me las vas a pagar.- cerró su puño y tiro un golpe pero Mikey se agacho.

Raph: termino tirando el mueble rompiendo varias cosas, entre ellas algo muy preciado para Splinter, la fotografía de su esposa Tang Shen (n/a: si alguien sabe cómo se escribe por fa por fa por faaaaaaaa dígamelo) el marco de la foto se partió a la mitad el vidrio se estrelló y la foto se arrugo

Raph: estamos muertos.- dijo mientras tomaba las cosas que se rompieron

Mikey: dirás que tú estás muerto, después de todo tú tiraste en mueble

Raph: y tú cobarde infeliz porque te agachaste, ayúdame a esconder esto

Mikey: y yo por que

Raph: porque me lo debes, por leer mi diario

Mikey: buen punto

Mikey se agacho y vio un collar muy bonito, con cadena de oro y seis diamantes azulados,

Mikey: mira Raph

Raph: u sí que bonito, no me importa mejor ayúdame a levantar el mueble

¿?: Hijos míos ya llegue

Raph: rápido vámonos

Salieron dejando un tiradero, Raph se llevó la foto y Mikey el collar

…..

Splinter: LEONARDO, DONATELLO, RAPHAEL, MIGUEL ANGEL VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

Los cuatro corrieron al dojo y se arrodillaron

Splinter: QUIEN ENTRO A MI HABITACIÓN

Ninguno de los chicos contesto, Splinter miro fijamente a los ojos a cada uno de sus hijos

Splinter: Leonardo, Donatello, pueden retirarse

Leo y Donnei: hai sensei

Una vez que se fueron Splinter derribo a Mikey e intento derribar a Raph pero este esquivo el ataque, Splinter, tomo el brazo de Raph y lo torció

Raph: AHH sensei me está lastimando

Mikey nada tonto se quedó en el suelo

Splinter: algo que tengan que decir.- al ver que no decían nada, doblo más el brazo de Raph

Mikey: decir que

Splinter: quien entro en mi habitación y quien rompió mis cosas

Raph: nosotros, pero deje a Mikey yo tire el mueble

Splinter: retírate miguel ángel

Este solo miro a Raph y el asintió, de inmediato abandono el dojo

Splinter soltó a Raph y miro que la tortuga tenía los ojos llorosos por el dolor y llenos de miedo, y una marca en el brazo

Flashback

Hamato yoshi y su clan entrenaban cuando el detuvo el entrenamiento y empezó a regañar a dos estudiantes, cuando alguien lo interrumpió, su querida Tang shen

Tang shen: no los lastimes, no te enfades con ellos, ten compasión eso es lo que engrandece, la piedad

Fin flash back

Splinter se acercó a Raph y se sentía culpable, se acercó a Raph pero este se alejó, temeroso,

Splinter: lo siento Raphael.- se acercó más y lo abrazo

Mikey entro corriendo, Splinter soltó a Raph

Splinter: que sucede miguel ángel

Mikey: aquí están algunas de sus cosas

Splinter toma la fotografía arrugada, el marco roto, y el collar

Splinter: de dónde sacaron esto.- les muestra el collar

Mikey: estaba dentro del marco, porque

Splinter: es de mi amada Tang shein, ella me decía que este collar era muy especial, decía que era mágico, pero nunca supe bien a que se refería

Mikey: ¿mágico? Y si pedimos un deseo

Raph: eso es ridículo, tal vez se refería a que es bonito

Mikey: porfa, porfa siiiii ándale por faaaa

Splinter: está bien miguel ángel

Raph: qué tontería pero si te vas a callar

Splinter: está bien _no _puedo_ crees lo que voy a hacer_ deseo que Tang shein esté viva y este conmigo

Mikey: no sucede nada

Raph: que creías, que iba a aparecer atrás de ti

Mikey: pues… si

Raph: tonto

….

La hora del patrullaje llego,

Donnei: en este laboratorio creo que esta el padre de Abril

Leo: vamos, Raph y Mikey vallan al registrar al lado sur al este, Donnei ven conmigo

…..

Leo y Donnei registraron de norte a oeste si encontrar nada,

…

Mikey: Raph jugamos

Raph: no molestes enano

Mikey: anda porfa

Raph: ok, el dure más callado gana

Mikey: eso no es divertido

¿?: Hola quien está ahí, por favor ayuda.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

Mikey: oíste, Raph

…..

Bien termine si les gusto comenten y continuo, y otra idea, una historia de misterio y horror que les parece


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí la continuación **

**Para WakaiSenshi.- enserio se te hizo interesante, y si adivinaste de quien era lo voz **

**Para EliTurtleFan.- espero que este cap. También te agrade**

Para aki38.- que bien que te gusto, y Splinter lo merece, o no lo crees y gracias por lo de la ortografía

…..

"el deseo de Splinter"

¿?: Hola quien está ahí, por favor ayuda.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

Mikey: oíste, Raph

Raph: si, HOLA

¿?: Ayúdenme

Raph: ENSEGUIDA LA AYUDAREMOS, DONDE ESTA

Se escuchó unos golpes en una puerta cercana a ellos, Raph localizo la puerta

Raph: aléjese de la puerta

Tiro la puerta y ahí estaba una mujer, cabello largo y suelto de color negro, piel clara, y era delgada de unos 38 años, vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca

¿?: Gracias

Mikey: quien es usted

¿?: Yo soy….- fue interrumpida

Leo: vámonos aquí no hay nada

Donnei: tal vez abandonaron el lugar a sí que… quien es ella

Mikey: estaba en una celda

Raph: podemos irnos ya

¿?: Disculpen pero yo no sé dónde estoy

Donnei: está en New York

¿?: En donde… como llegue aquí

Leo: señora de donde es usted

¿?: Yo soy de Japón

Mikey: leo y si la llevamos a la guarida

Raph: lo más seguro es que Splinter regañe

Leo: disculpe nuestros modales, yo soy Leonardo Hamato, ellos son mis hermanos Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel.- la mujer sonrió

¿?: Cuando vivía con mi esposo queríamos un hijo y nombrarlo miguel… esperen dijeron Hamato

Donnei: si por

¿?: Conocen a hamato yoshi

Donnei: quien es usted y como lo conoce

¿?: Soy tang shen, y yoshi es mi esposo

Leo, Raph, Donnei y Mikey: ¡QUE!

Tang shen: y ustedes como lo conocen y porque llevan su apellido

Leo: nosotros somos sus hijos

Donnei: prácticamente somos sus hijos adoptivos

Tang shen: quiero verlo

Mikey: tal vez no se parezca a lo que recuerda

Tang shen: lo amo, si cambio no importa

Raph: ok pero nosotros le advertimos

…

Leo: sensei ya regresamos

Abril: encontraron a mi papá

Donnei: lo siento abril pero el lugar estaba abandonado

Mikey: a excepción de una señora

Splinter: hijos míos como les fue

Leo: sensei alguien quiere verlo

Tang shen entro a la sala

POV SPLINTER

No puedo creerlo, tang shen, mi amada tang shen está viva como quisiera abrazarla pero que dirá ella de mi apariencia, solo me mira fijamente sin decir nada

FIN POV SPLINTER

Tang shen: amor mío al fin juntos de nuevo.- corrió a abrazar a Splinter, y se unieron en un profundo beso

Mikey: YA TENEMOS MAMÁ, espera si te puedo decir mamá o no

Tang shen: claro que si mi pequeño, pero ya que voy a ser tú mamá quiero conocerte

Mikey: ok, soy el más pequeño, el más tierno, me gusta jugar videojuegos hacer bromas, y adoro la pizza

Tang shen: tienes suerte pequeño yo se cocinar pizza

Mikey: y si hacemos una ahora

Tang shen: mañana en la mañana haremos una para el desayuno ¿qué tal?

Mikey: que bien

Tang shen: y a ti te gusta….- se refirió a Donnei

Donnei: me gusta la ciencia, a veces hablo en términos que mis hermanos no comprenden, me gusta inventar cosas, e investigar sobre variados temas

Tang shen: así que científico, interésate

Donnei: es la primera vez que no me gritan que me calle

Raph: gracias por recordármelo, CALLATE

Tang shen: y a ti

Raph: paso

Leo: disculpe a mi hermano, siempre es así

Raph: cállate bobonardo

Leo: a mí me gusta meditar, ver héroes espaciales…

Tang shen: que crees a mí también me gusta ese programa, el capitán rayan es muy buen líder, que más te gusta

Leo: salir por las noches…

Raph: solo para encontrarse con karai….- ese comentario hizo que Leo se ruborizara

Tang shen: quien es karai

Leo: una chica… que… me gusta

Tang shen: y tú Raphael

Raph: bien, me gusta pelear, destruir robots, golpear al retrasado de Mikey…

Mikey: oye, estoy aquí

Raph: lo sé, porque crees que lo digo

Splinter: hoy ha sido un largo día por que no vamos a dormir

Leo: sensei no tengo mucho sueño, ¿puedo salir a caminar?

Splinter: no

Tang shen: déjalo salir aunque sea media hora

Splinter: es muy peligroso

Tang Shen: yo me hago responsable de lo que ocurra

Splinter: bueno en ese caso está bien

Leo: ya me voy

Leo salió corriendo del lugar

….

Karai estaba caminando por los edificios sola, se detuvo en el borde de uno, y miro a la luna

¿?: Hola

Karai: vete no tengo ganas de pelear hoy

Leo: que te sucede

Karai: hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá

Leo: karai en verdad lo siento

Karai: lo sientes LO SIENTES TU PADRE ASESINO A MI MADRE, Y AUN TIENES EL DESCARO DE VENIR Y DECIR QUE LO SIENTES, Leo disculpa, solo que la extraño mucho

Leo sin decir nada se acercó más a karai abrazándola tiernamente y ella correspondo al abrazo

Karai: yo me tengo que ir

Leo: adiós karai

Karai le dio un beso a Leo, en la mejilla pero sus labios se alcanzaron rosar

Karai: espero verte pronto

La kunoichi se alejo

¿?: Ella es karai

Leo: ¿tang shen?

Tang shen: si,

Leo: me espiabas

Tang shen: petición de tu padre, pero ella era karai

Leo: si pero no le digas que la estaba viendo, sino me va a regañar

Tang shen: solo estabas por aquí meditando, te parece la historia

Leo: gracias

Tang shen: de nada

...

En la guarida, en la habitación de Splinter para ser precisa

Splinter: que ocurrió

Tang shen: nada, solo meditaba en un edificio y ya

Splinter: bien, ah y antes de olvidarlo.- le entrega si collar, y ambos se besaron intensamente

…..

Termine, el próximo cap. "el deseo de Tang Shen"

**Y otra cosa que prefieren**

**1.- actualizo una historia cada semana**

**2.- actualizo todas las historias al mismo tiempo cada dos semanas **

**3.- (ustedes dan una sugerencia) **


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí la continuación

: opción 2 gana

Paola lesa: porque lo voy a tomar mal, al contrario gracias por corregirme

andyhamato99 aquí está el próximo, ojala te guste

aki38 ya sabes cómo es de inocente y tierno

Luisa Tatis espero que este cap. También te agrade

WakaiSenshi gracias por comentar

….

"el deseo de Tang Shen"

El tiempo había pasado casi un mes. Los chicos volvían del patrullaje cuando…

Tang shen: llegaron más tarde de lo que prometieron

Raph: y eso que

Tang shen: ¿y eso que? Faltaron a su promesa,

Raph: no me importa

Tang shen: no me contestes así jovencito, y por tu falta de respeto están castigados un mes sin salir, sin tv ni celulares

Leo: no es justo, Raph fue el culpable

Raph: no nos puedes castigar, tú no eres nadie, al menos no para mí

¿?: RAPHAEL, COMO PUEDER DECIR ESO

Raph: es la verdad sensei, ella es solo una intrusa

Splinter: vete a tu cuarto

Raph molesto se retiro

Leo: disculpe, la actitud de mi hermano, pero aun no nos habituados a que estés aquí, espero que comprendas que un mes no es suficiente para que logremos verte como más de una extraña

Tang shen: lo entiendo perfectamente Leonardo

…

Tang shen estaba en su habitación, sosteniendo el collar

Tang shen: desearía encontrar a Miwa, no, deseo dejar de ser una extraña para ellos, que encuentren en mí una amiga, alguien en quien puedan confiar

….

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban aburridos

Mikey: no puedo creer que no podamos ver tv

Donnie: tú te quejas por la tv, eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que no pueda usar el celular para llamarle a Abril

Leo: no Donnie, lo peor es no poder salir, Raph deja esa laptop si no lo recuerdas estamos castigados por tu culpa

Raph: oye dijeron sin salir sin celular sin tv, pero no dijeron nada de la laptop

Mikey: es cierto, quiero jugar,

Donnei: quiero chatear con Abril

Leo: NO, DEJEN ESA COMPUTADORA

Raph: mira que sorpresa, karai está conectada

Leo: enserio

Raph: si no me crees ven a ver

Leo: quiero chatear con ella

Raph: que lastima Leo estamos castigados no podemos usar la laptop será en otra ocasión.- Raph apaga la lap

…..

**Se cumplirá el deseo de Tang shen, averígüenlo en el próximo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí la continuación** **Aki38 gracias por comentar**

**Paola LeSa cierto una vez también me hicieron así**

**WakaiSenshi me tarde pero al fin aquí la continuación **

**Andyhamato99 espero que te agrade**

…

Cap. 4 "ganarme su confianza"

Donnie: si ella es tan estricta como Splinter, no vamos a salir hoy

Mikey: no es justo, el culpable fue Raph

Raph: no me culpen a mí, yo solo dije lo que pensaba

Leo: Raphael tu nunca piensas, eres bastante impulsivo

Raph: a quien llamas impulsivo, intrépido

Leo: no me digas así…

Mikey: y otras dos horas de discusión, que forma de convivir

Donnie: cierto Mikey, porque mejor no vamos a comer algo de aquí a que los dos resuelvan sus problemas

Mikey: es una gran idea.- los dos menores se fueron

Leo: Pelear contigo es perder mí tiempo

Raph: grrrr, lárgate

…

Al fin llego la noche, las cuatro tortugas estaban en la sala molestos, era la tercera semana que no salían

Tang Shen: no van a salir hoy

Leo: si mal lo recuerdo estamos castigados

Tang Shen: ya no

Leo: enserio

Tang Shen: si, pero con una condición

Leo: cual

Tang Shen: creo que ya sabes cuál es

Ambos: regresar antes de las doce

Leo: entendido, ya nos vamos

Tang Shen: Tengan cuidado

Leo: claro ma… Tang Shen

Tang Shen sonrió

….

Una vez afuera cada uno se fue por separado a divertirse

….

Con Donnie

Donnei: hola Abril, ya te extrañaba

Abril: ¿me extrañabas? Pero hace solo cuatro horas que fui a la guarida

Donnie: para mí un segundo es una eternidad cuando no estas a mi lado

Abril: qué tierno

Donnie: te amo

Abril: yo también te amo

Los dos se unieron en un leve beso

…

Con Raph

Raph: Mikey deja de seguirme

Mikey: como lo supiste.- salió de las sombras

Raph: eres muy obvio, quien más es tan ruidoso

Mikey: a donde ibas

Raph: a patinar, ¿quieres venir?

Mikey: ¿me estas invitando? ¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Raph?

Raph: Mikey si soy yo, entonces si quieres ir

Mikey: no… ¡hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!, claro que voy

….

Con Leo

Leo caminaba por la ciudad, disfrutando de poder salir al fin

¿?: Hola, milagro que te dejas ver

Leo: hola karai

Karai: ¿porque no te había visto?, ¿estabas en una misión secreta, estabas de vacaciones o es confidencial?

Leo: me castigaron

Karai: jajajaja enserio, jajaja, que, no te dejaron salir por no comerte tus verduras

Leo: no te rías y no fue por eso

Karai: entonces por no recoger tú cuarto

Leo: que graciosa, fue por llegar a las cinco de la mañana

Karai: principiante, lo más tarde que he llegado a mi casa es un día después de que salí

Leo: si claro

Karai: no lo creas

…..

Todos llegaron a la guarida a las once,

Tang Shen: que tal su noche

Mikey: Raph y yo fuimos a patinar e hicimos trucos, y no divertimos mucho, este Raph me agrada más

Raph: Mikey soy el mismo

Mikey: no caigo con eso

Donnie: yo me la pase platicando con Abril, y tal vez paso algo más.- suspiro profundamente

Tang Shen: y tu Leo

Leo: yo estuve platicando con Karai, y jugamos

Raph: tienes dieciséis y te la pasaste jugando, es broma

Leo: ni sabes que juego era.- giño el ojo y sonrió

Raph: Leo…

Leo: que… solo eso compartiré.

Tang Shen: bien niños a dormir

Raph: OK, buenas noches Tang Shen

Tang Shen: que descanses

Donnie: hasta mañana Tang Shen

Tang shen: duerme bien

Leo: buenas noches, Tang Shen

Tang Shen: descansa Leonardo

Mikey: que descanses mamá

Tang Shen: tú también mi pequeño

POV TANG SHEN

Al fin empecé a ganarme su confianza, tardare mucho pero lo lograre, no me rendiré

Splinter: querida quieres salir a pasear

Tang Shen: es una estupenda idea, pero hay que esperar a que los niños se duerman

Splinter: ya no son niños, ellos ya son adolecentes

Tang Shen: para mí lo son

….

Fin de este cap. Próximamente los deseos de las tortugas, espérenlo, una pregunta quieren que conteste los comentarios en privado o publico

**Sayonara. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí la continuación

Skybutterfly314 la respuesta a tu pregunta esta respondida en un 25% en este cap.

**Joy Hamato gracias por tus comentarios **

**Guest ok tarde pero aquí esta**

**WakaiSenshi ok, sabrás que hicieron, Donnie **

**aki38 si, que tierno, así es Mikey **

**Paola LeSa gracias por comentar**

**andyhamato99 bueno los deseos de los chicos vienen por separado**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

"El deseo de Mikey"

POV TANG SHEN

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que estoy aquí y mi deseo se cumplió, aunque a distinto tiempo, el primero fue Mikey desde el día que llegue me llamo mamá

Flashback

Leo: sensei alguien quiere verlo

Tang shen entro a la sala

Tang shen: amor mío al fin juntos de nuevo.- corrió a abrazar a Splinter, y se unieron en un profundo beso

Mikey: YA TENEMOS MAMÁ, espera si te puedo decir mamá o no

Tang shen: claro que si mi pequeño,

Fin del flashback

El segundo fue Leo

Flashback

Tang shen entro al cuarto de Leo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

Tang shen: Leonardo, tu padre quiere verte.- mimaba a Leo

Leo: mamá pero apenas son las seis, tengo sueño

Tang Shen: como me llamaste Leonardo.- pregunto asombrada

Leo: ¿ah? ¿Mamá?

Fin flashback

Después Donnie

Flashback

Donnie estaba en su laboratorio buscando su cuaderno de proyectos, (n/a: la mitad inventos fallidos)

Donnie: Mikey has visto mi cuaderno lila

Mikey: si, tiene fotos de abril en la portada

Donnie: shh, si ese donde esta

Mikey: no se

Donnie: pero dijiste que si

Mikey: ah, tú te referías que si lo he visto ahora

Donnie: si, olvídalo, mamá has visto mi cuaderno lila

Tang shen: en tu cuarto, hijo

Mikey: desde cuando le dices así

Donnie: apenas ahorita, por que

Mikey: imitador, primero fui yo después Leo y ahora tú, que falta, que Raph le diga mami

Fin flashback

Pero Raph aún es distante conmigo, pero yo que puedo hacer, en fin,

FIN POV

Tang shen: mis pequeños lo he consultado con su padre y está de acuerdo con la idea de dejarlos pedir un deseo

Donnie: que bien

Mikey: yo primero

Leo: después yo

Donnie: y yo después de Leo

Mikey: no estas emocionado Raph

Raph: si, así podre desear que te quedes nudo Mikey.- decía sin entusiasmo

Splinter: Raphael compórtate

Raph: hai sensei

Tang shen: bien Miguel Ángel, tu primero

Mikey: que emoción, deseo…

Leo: date prisa

Mikey: ya sé, deseo que podamos salir a la superficie durante el día, y nadie se asuste con nuestra apariencia

Raph: ¿funciono?

Donnie: chicos miren esto

Todos se reunieron en la sala y ahí la tv estaba encendida, con una noticia de último minuto

Reportero: en estos momentos las calles de new york están llenas de mutantes amistosos, si no me creen miren estas imágenes

Mikey: ese no es cabeza de piel, O NO MI GATITA ESTÁ EN LA CALLE pero como

Raph: accidentalmente, deje el congelador abierto

Mikey: tenemos que ir por ella

Splinter: no

Mikey: pero sensei

Splinter: he dicho que no

Mikey: pero mamá

Tang shen: amor yo los acompaño, que dices

Splinter: está bien,

Tang shen: nos acompañas

Splinter: creo que algo de aire fresco me sentara bien

….

En la calle los chicos buscaban a la gatita de Mikey cuando

¿?: Hola chicos,

Donnie: hola Abril

Abril: no creen que sea raro que de un día a otro los mutantes sean bienvenidos

Mikey: sí, que extraño

Abril: a y tu gato está en mi casa

¿?: Oigan, tortugas

Tres policías estaban cerca de ellos

Donnie: si

Policía 1: cuantos años tienen

Leo: 16

Policía 1: mañana comienzan las clases así que tienen que escribirse en la escuela y si eran humanos vayan a recuperar sus documentos, y posesiones

Raph: y si empezamos como tortugas

Policía 2: tienen que sacar su acta de nacimiento hoy mismo

Policía 3: ¿tienen padres?

Leo: si

Policía 2: donde se encuentran

¿?: Aquí estamos

Policía 2: es su obligación sacar actas de sus hijos

Splinter: en seguida iremos a tramitar los papeles

Mikey: _tanto tramite mejor hubiera deseado ser humano_

…-….

Al fin termine, nos leemos pronto

ATENCION AVISO IMPORTANTE

Les quiero informar que estaré ausente un tiempo ya que mi lap se infectó con un virus informático, este cap. Fue escrito desde un ciber, lamento no poder actualizar, y sus historias las seguiré leyendo desde mi cel. Hasta pronto, espero


End file.
